God Power
God Power is the most important resource in the game. It serves as the currency used to buy a wide variety of permanent bonuses to improve your god. Acquisition You can gain God Power (GP) through a wide variety of means: *Defeating Hyperion to Diana for the first time earns 1 GP. *Defeating Izanagi, and every god after, earns 1 GP each rebirth. This can double with P.Baal Challenges. *Defeating Ultimate Beings will earn GP on certain kills. This averages at 1 GP/h, can increase up to 4 GP/h with SpaceDim. *Ultimate Beings v2 earn you 10, 20, 30, 40 & 50 GP each for a total of 150 GP for killing the entire set. *Ultimate Beings v4 earn you 20, 40, 60, 80 & 100GP each for a total of 300 GP for killing the entire set. *Building Black Holes gives you a 25% chance to earn 1 GP/hour per level, maxed at 100% at level 4. Later on with 1KBHCs and SpaceDim it can increase for up to 12 GP/hour. *Black Hole upgrades earn you 1 GP instantly for each level of upgrade, after rebirthing. This is capped at 50 per rebirth. *A fully upgraded God Crystal yields 2 GP/hour, passively. *Lucky Draws can win you 1, 2, 5, 10, 25, 50, or even 100 GP. This can increase with your GP bonus on the purchase page. *Pets can give GP when they do God Power campaigns or from dungeon events. *Several Challenges give god power upon completion. What To Buy First, reach 245% creation speed. This will allow you to black bar shadow clone creation when you achieve the maximum amount of creation speed that the creating stat can give you. This happens at 56 duodecillion (5.6 E40) creating stat. After this it is recommended you keep a ratio of 150%-200% build speed to every 20,000 clones. Keep in mind you have a base 100% build speed that isn't included in the build speed on the GP screen. This means you must first buy 775% build speed (giving you 875% total, or 175%/20k) to match your initial 100k clones. You will want 1 creation count per 20,000 to 40,000 clones. 1 CC creates 20,000 clones in 10 minutes, so this means it will take 10 to 20 minutes to max out your clones. This is very much a playstyle decision depending on how long your average rebirth is. If you ever start doing sub-1 hour speed runs, you will naturally want a higher CC ratio. You will spend the vast majority of your GP on increasing those three stats (clone cap, build speed, and creation count) for the entire game. Eventually, you will also want 3450% creation speed or more. This lets you black bar clones and early creations even with zero creating stat, which is useful in challenges that reset your rebirth multipliers, like the Double Rebirth Challenge. It also lets you create the high-end creations in a reasonable amount of time. Of the limited buys, the autobuy discount is relatively cheap and should be picked up early. Improved Next At makes it much simpler to efficiently train all the way up to Might and is also worth buying early. Pet Half Stats can wait until your pets have high enough growth that it's worth training them. The alert button is just a UI convenience. The Baal Slayer upgrades can wait until you're comfortable spending 439 GP to maximize them all at once. Depending on your skill and patience with the TBS minigames this will give you a 500-1000% damage increase. As a rule of thumb, keep about 10% of your total GP unspent to passively boost your god stats. This bonus will eventually become very large as you accumulate crystal power and complete God Skip Challenges. It's particularly important in the early stages of challenges that reset your rebirth multipliers (Reset Multi Challenges). In Normal Challenges, this bonus is usually substantially less important. Finally, you should buy statistics multiplier whenever you feel like you have the ability to push P. Baals past your current statistics multiplier. Each purchase allows your stat multi to keep up with the god multiplier for one more P. Baal. All of these are guidelines and depending on your playstyle and current goals they may not be right for you, but they are a good baseline. Category:Game Mechanics